The Assassin
by DistrictHogwarts
Summary: 4 years after their breakup, Annabeth goes on a vaca...only to be attacked by a killer. Percy saves her life from the killer..at least...thats what he thinks. The killer's not done his mission, and he wont stop until he is. But what is his mission? Dead.
1. Ch1 4 Years

Annabeth's POV

It had been 4 years since I had seen him.

I was 20 now, and I haven't seen him since the big fight when we were 16.

_~~Flashback~~_

_It was just another typical camp day._

_Me and Percy were just walking down the beach, hand in hand. We were smiling and laughing at this old and stupid joke. I don't know why I found it funny, I guess it was just the way Seaweed Brain said it. Anyways, we were just walking down the beach, laughing and talking. Percy seemed more tense then usual .I didn't notice until it was too late._

"_Annabeth, come with me." Percy said. I smiled and let him lead me down the beach. We stopped at the edge of the water and he sat me down. Our toes were in the water slightly, wetting our shoes slightly. He looked over at me and studied me carefully._

"_What?" I asked, embarrassed. He smiled a little._

"_Nothing." His smile faded. "But we really need to talk." He shuffled a bit, then continued. "I think…I think…Godsdammit! Why can't I say this!" He stood up and paced for a few minutes. I stood up and stopped him in his path. He rolled his head back, looking pissed. _

"_You're different now." I said, barely audible. He rolled his head again, then looked at me. "Percy, you have a bad attitude lately. You are pushing every kid you see. Even those with problems!" He rolled his eyes, then his head again. He looked bored, but hot at the same time. "And you are Percy again when you are with me." He smiled a little at that. "You make me laugh, but away…" I sighed. "You look different too. Your hair, you cut It so you have that hair sticking up over your forehead. You not only look different, but you are different. And I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry." And with that, I walked away._

_~~End Flashback~~_

I sighed and continued running. So much had changed since that day, four years ago. I leaned up against a tree to catch my breath. A twig snapped near me, and I jumped. I caught a glint of a knife, and I took off running again.

I should probably explain why I'm running.

See, 4 days ago, me and my friends, Andy, Cody, John, Susan, and me went on a vacation here. It's a lone island, we were the only ones there. We thought. When we were at the beach, Andy was walking down the beach when he heard a scream. He ran right into the trap. He was killed by multiple stabs to the head. There was a killer on the island. Everyone was dead. All my friends died in different, but dangerous ways. Anyways, I was the only survivor. It turns out John was the killer, and he was out to get me. I was on the lone side, wild side of the island. In about a 16-hour drive, you can reach a tourist city. I was far from there.

Anyways, I was running through the forest, the assassin was on my tail. I was tired. I had been running for 18 hours. I reached a clearing, and ran into the trap. Just as I stepped into a small hole, a rope caught my foot and pulled me up.

"Well well well." A man said. As he stepped out of the shadows, I saw his face. It was John alright, but had a scar running down his cheek. Susan gave him that. The thought of her brought tears to my eyes. John smirked and held his knife in front of him. He set the side of the blade on the cheek.

"Fresh meat." He muttered, then smiled.

Percy's POV

I hopped into my silver car and slipped on my sunglasses with a big smile on my face. I came here for a vacation, and lately, I had been driving out of the city and heading towards the forest. I was driving for days, just exploring the island. It was huge. I smiled even bigger as I thought of my vacation, alone for the week. I drove faster. I heard a song on the radio, one from when I was 16. It was called "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes" by Ke$ha. Man, this chick was amazing. I put it louder and sung along. When it said "I'm losing the love of my life." My smiled faded. After a few more bars, I turned it off. It reminded me of Annabeth. I remembered that afternoon, and felt my hair. It had grown back to long, and I as nice to kids. I guess I was going through a stage then.

But she had never come back.

I haven't seen her since that day.

I sighed and tried to shake her out of my mind. "Dinosaur" by Ke$ha came on. Oh yeah, I had put her CD in the drive. I smirked at my stupidness and slammed down on the gas, whooping the whole time.

I had been driving for an hour when I heard it.

A scream.

Loud and clear.

I pulled over to the side of the gravel road turned off my car. The person screamed again. I hopped out of the car and ran into the forest. The scream came again, and I picked up my pace. Suddenly, I tripped over a shoe. I gulped and ran again.

After a few minutes, I came to a clearing. There was blood all over the floor, and another shoe was on the floor. I picked the bloody shoe up slowly. I was too late. I heard a cry of pain behind me and whipped around. There was a girl on the floor, bleeding from multiple places. I ran up to her and looked her over. Her hands were bloody, and she had a gash on he cheek and her forehead. Her stomach was bleeding, and she was covered in blood. I tried to ask her what happened, but I was interrupted by someone.

"More meat! Good. Hopefully you shed less blood then her." Someone said. I turned around and saw a man holding a bloody knife. He had hurt her, and , judging by the dry and chipping blood on it, he had killed more. I felt sudden rage inside of me. I stood up and started to ask him why he did it, but he slashed at me. That's when my ADHD kicked in. I dodged his slash and dove down, grapping his legs, and dragging him down. Like I thought, he slashed at my arm, but I twisted it around and stabbed his leg with his own knife. He yelled in pain, and I quickly ran to the girl.

"Get up." I said, but she didn't move. I heard the man grunt and try to get up.

"NOW!" I yelled, but she didn't budge. I picked her up bridal style, and ran to my car. I opened the door and layed her down in the backseat. Her breathing was slow and shallow. I hopped into the front seat and put it in gas. I heard a bellow of rage, then a snapping sound that I hoped was his leg.

When we were a safe distance from the forest, I couldn't help but ask her.

"Who was that?"  
She wiped her tears, making the rims of her eyes bloody. She sighed shakily.

"I'm sorry. I can't talk about it." She whispered. I nodded.

"We'll go to my hotel room. You can camp there for the night. We'll decide what to do in the morning." I said. She nodded gratefully, then sat up, wincing in pain. I looked in the mirror, then met her eyes.

Her startling grey eyes.


	2. Ch2 Blood

Percy's POV

I tried not to think that the girl I just saved was my ex-girlfriend who left me when I was about to tell her I loved her…

Whoops. Too much information.

Anyways, I finally reached my hotel. I put the car in park, then leaned back in my seat and sighed. I tried to get over the shock. I was still trying to compose myself when something groaned from the backseat. I shot up, remembering Annabeth. I locked my car and hopped out. I helped her get out of the car. She didn't make it very far, though. She collapsed on the curb. I sighed and kneeled next to her.

She was worse up close. Her face was cut up everywhere. Blood from a gash in her cheek ran down her face, looking like she was crying blood. A cut on her forehead made it hard for her to get up. Her arms, legs, and every other open skin was bleeding. I helped her up, and she collapsed again, this time on me. Ignoring the blood stains on my shirt, I helped her stand up and led her inside.

After a few weird looks and a lot of struggling, we finally reached my apartment. I unlocked my door and led her inside.

My apartment was huge. It was more like a penthouse on the 23rd floor. There was a large amount of rooms, like a TV room, an arcade, a kitchen the size of your house, and a bedroom, obviously. Annabeth took in the sights with eyes but no words. I limped her to the bathroom and set her down on the counter. I pulled out some ambrosia and nectar, and few mortal tools, and started fixing her up.

After a few hours (She was really hurt), I set up a bed on the couch and prepared for bed, while Annabeth slept in my bed.

Annabeth's POV

I coughed myself awake. My throat felt dry, and, like any person, my hand flew to my throat. I coughed again, then climbed out of bed. I walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water. When I reached the kitchen, I walked silently to the nearest cupboard. I opened it up and grabbed a glass cup. As I was about to put it under the sink, it shattered under my grasp.

"Damn." I muttered, and started taking the glass out of my hand. When I was done, I ran it under the hot water, muttering curses to myself. A voice behind me made me jump.

"Annabeth?" Someone muttered. I gasped and turned around. Percy was standing behind me.

"Getting water." I muttered. His eyebrows raised as they looked over the glass on the floor.

"Oh." I said. "It shattered."  
"Shattered?" He asked, witch made me jump. I haven't heard that voice since that day, the day I still regret. The day….I shook my head of bad memories and nodded. Percy looked like he was about to say something when I yelled out in pain. The inside o my elbow was burning. Percy ran towards me and picked up a throwing knife laying near me side.

"Who threw that?!" He yelled. He sounded downright murderous.

"Me." Something called. Percy grabbed my hand and his whole body turned stiff and the face of the killer walked out of the shadows.


	3. Ch3 Ouch

Third Person's POV **(I like this one best)**

Percy stood up and steeping in front of Annabeth. The dark was not helping to see him raise his knife. Percy growled and pulled out a knife from the table top. The killer growled and attacked. Percy luckily stepped out of the way just as the knife was brought down right where his arm was a second ago. Annabeth cried out in pain. Percy wondered why. She had been knifed before. It had never hurt this bad. He pushed the killer, and bought him just enough time to grab his underarm and flip him. The killer cried out in pain. Percy was the chance and grabbed Annabeth. Together they ran out of the building and into Percy's car, Annabeth still clutching her arm.

Percy hopped into the car, followed by Annabeth. They didn't waste a second. Percy put the car in drive and drove out. They heard a cry of rage, then knew that he was still alive and waiting for them. A car sounded up behind him, and Percy wasted no second to drive away. Annabeth whimpered in pain next to him and clutched her arm tighter.

"Where we going?" She managed to squeak out.

"Camp Half-Blood." Percy answered.

"I was just getting water…." She mumbled. Percy laughed. She smiled at his laugh. It had been so long since she heard that laugh. Suddenly, a song came on the radio. She remembered this song. Percy burst it loud and the two sang.

"_D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur!" _Percy sang.

_D-i-n-o-s-a you are a dinosaur!" _Annabeth sang along.

"_And o-l-d m-a-n, you're just an old man!" _Percy said.

"_Hitting on me, WHAT? You need a cat scan!" _They both sang.

"_Hey dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric. Hey dinosaur, that's what you are!" _The tow continued singing until the song ended, laughing. Annabeth and Percy were practically dying of laughter by the time the song ended. After a few tone-deaf hours, they pulled up to camp.

Annabeth and Percy were about to go up the hill when she cried out in pain again. Percy sighed and turned around.

"Take your hand off." He said, trying to remove her hand from he arm.

"No." She said. Percy scoffed and tried to move it. After a lot of struggling, he finally removed her hand, and was shocked to see…

….her skin around her cut and on her hand was completely burned off, like the knife had fire on it, but the green bruise around it said something more.

Someone had poisoned her. And bad.


	4. AN

**Hey guys, it's me, TatianaBieber.**

**I'm just posting this on every story to let you know that I'm discontinuing this story. As of midnight tonight, I'm deleting each of my stories of my account. Don't freak out, though! All the ones that did the best will be coming back better and more enhanced. I will be adding new ones day by day, but not as frequent. I hope you can forgive me for my mistake in stopping these wonderful stories, and I won't do it again. Don't trash on me or un-favorite me! I promise they will come back.**

**Just a heads-up! Love you guys.**

**- TatianaBieber**


End file.
